Flowers
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Number Three loves flowers, Number Four not so much. At least he likes one flower. 3/4 Pairing. 31 of 100 Challenge


A/N: Let me state the obvious, I do not own Kids Next Door. This is #31 of the 100 Challenge, for more information about the challenge then just check out Numbuh 212's profile. Here is another quick one-shot.

**Flowers**

"Look Wally, Flowers!" squealed Numbuh Three anxiously. Her walking partner was not excited by the discovery.

He merely pretended to gag at the park full of flowers.

"Oh, they're so pretty!" beamed Numbuh Three clapping her hand joyously.

"Yeah, if you're a girl," snorted Wally taking a bite of his newly bought candy bar. With that said he continued to walk up the street. There was silence…

"Numbuh Three?" he questioned turning to see she wasn't following. Instead she continued to admire the flowers.

Slapping a hand to his forehead he walked back over to her.

"Come on, we gotta give the guys their candy!" rationalized Numbuh Four.

"Aw, I want to pick some flowers!" pouted Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four cleared his throat and nodded, "Fine,"

With that Numbuh Three squealed in delight. Humming, she skipped around the flowers observing them with a big smile.

"Hi there Mr. Flower!" waved Numbuh Three with a smile.

Numbuh Four clasped a hand to his forehead. This would take forever!

"Oh, you're so pretty!" cooed Numbuh Three.

Shaking his head he watched her, grumbling to himself, as he finished his candy bar. She had gathered her four favorite Dandelions so far.

"Ya almost done?" asked Numbuh Four tiring at this.

"Numbuh Four, why don't you pick some?" asked Numbuh Three still cheerful.

"Boys don't pick flowers!" he answered quickly.

"Yes, they do!" smiled Numbuh Three.

"Nah they don't eva!" persisted Numbuh Four hands in his hoodie.

"How come? They're so pretty!" piped Numbuh Three.

"Girls pick cruddy flower not boys!" declared Numbuh Four.

"That's silly!" giggled Numbuh Three picking another dandelion.

"It's true!" boasted Numbuh Four.

"It's still silly!" laughed Numbuh Three.

"Is not!" argued Numbuh Four.

"You really can't pick flowers?" asked Numbuh Three.

"Nah, can't pick no flowers!" he stated firmly.

"Aww, You poor thing! Don't worry Wally I'll pick some for you!" decided Numbuh Three sadly.

"Ah' don't want any flowers!" shouted Numbuh Four wildly waving his arms.

"But they make you feel all good inside!" piped Numbuh Three happily.

"Ah' already told ya, boys don't like flowers!" persisted Numbuh Four.

"But they're sooo pretty!" cooed Numbuh Three hugging herself happily.

Numbuh Four just rolled his eyes.

"Ya done?" he asked with a yawn.

"Okay," agreed Numbuh Three with a skip.

Numbuh Four shook his head at the girly display. Suddenly, there was an oomph, and he turned to see Numbuh Three lying on the ground, he flowers strewn out if front of her. Eyes widening he dashed beside her, "Kuki, you okay?"

There was a sad sniff, as she pulled her hands to her face.

"Kuki?" he asked again.

WAAAAH! WAAAH!

She cried loudly in her hands as she sat up.

"Aw, what's the matta?" asked Numbuh Four softly while patting her back.

"My… Flow…Flowers!" she cried sadly.

Numbuh Four bit his lip and walked away. This was out of his league, there was nothing he could do. Staring at the ground, he realized maybe there was something…

Numbuh three felt him leave, and cried a little harder. Her leg hurt a little from the trip and her flowers were scattered everywhere. Thinking about it only brought more tears.

"Kuki…" mumbled Numbuh Four in front of her.

Sniffling she opened her eyes to see a small pretty purple Violet in his hands.

"I… er… maybe ya… might like… this one?" he stuttered nervously, his cheeks burning.

Numbuh Three couldn't help but smile as she accepted the flower. Her crying stopped as she smelt the Violet.

"Oh, it's beautiful! But wait… I thought boys didn't pick flowers!" she stated.

"Well… ah… ya know… they get to pick one!" he stuttered his hand behind his head scratching his red neck.

"Only one?" questioned Numbuh Three.

"Yeah, just one!" he decided offering his hand.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand.

Their First Flower.

**The End**

A/N: Well that's my fifth KND story, and one-shot! Reviews and/or concrit would be great! I really liked this one. I hope you do too!

Remember "You're either in or you're old!" : D


End file.
